old judgement
by theseus23
Summary: THIS STORY IS SUPPOSED TO BE BASED AFTER THE BOOK THE LAST OLIMPIAN and annabeth and percy are trying their relationship when annabeths dad wants her to go to egypt read and find out      more chapters to come
1. Chapter 1

**OLD JUDGEMENT**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Dull emotions**_

It's been a week since the battle with kronos and his army of monsters. Everyone is back at camp recovering or going about their regular business.

I'm glad that everything was back to normal and I didn't have to worry about having to fight kronos anymore. Which reminds me about worrying whether annabeth had yes or no to being my girlfriend I realized how much we had done together and how much she meant to me. I just plain out "LOVE" her

(KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK) someone was knocking on the door interrupting my train of thought "Percy" annabeth called "you in there, I need to talk to you" I quickly scurried around my room cleaning everything in sight. I jumped on my bed "come in" I said almost out of breath she walked in with a surprised look on her face "wow, I didn't know you actually could clean" she said snickering "oh shut up" I said with a disdainful tone "what do you need"

"oh right" she ran over and bounced onto me like a fish out of water I mean I know I cant be hurt do to the river Styx but still. "Alright, so I have some good and bad news" she said with a rather serious look "um are you going to pick or do I have to"

"Oh…ummmmmm…" I normally would have said good news but for some reason my mind took over "bad" I blurted out "um okay, so my dad said he has gotten a job in Egypt and he said he thinks I'm to old to stay at camp all the time so I have to go with him… unless" she said as if she were pondering her thoughts "unless what"

"Unless I can stay at my new boy friends house" she grinned "oh so you don't to be my girlfriend" I didn't realize how loudly I had said it until I saw her expression fade. I thought she was about to stand up and smack me so hard Id feel it through the magic shell but instead a tear rolled down her cheek "I'm sorry annabeth I didn't mean to yell its just, I really like you and in the process of five hours you already got a new boyfriend"

She looked at me with a little bit of anger flickering in her eye "I'm sorry to, but you would really like him he's almost exactly like you his name is… Percy"

I immediately felt as stupid a satyr who just ran into a wood nymph that changed into a tree "I am so sorry annabeth I – "annabeth interrupted "its ok seaweed brain just try to use your head sometimes" it was quiet for what seemed like ten minutes "sooo… back on subject was that a yes or no on the whole staying with you" as much as I wanted her to stay with me I know mom would say no "umm… I should probably check with my mom first" I walked back to the sea rock fountain in the back right corner of the room and turned on the water. Mist began to fill the corner of the room I pulled one of the drachma out of the fountain and went to open the window when I did a rainbow illuminated the room I tossed the drachma into the rainbow "O goddess, accept my offering." The mist shimmered "show me sally Jackson" upper east side, Manhattan" in the mist was my mom and Paul blofis in the kitchen mom was making blue cookies and Paul was trying the first batch she had made. "Mom" I said she jumped almost throwing the cookies she prepared at Paul "Percy, dear how are you is everything alright" she said with a kind, warming smile "um… do you think Annabeth can stay with us for a while"

she studied me with her curious mother eyes "I don't know we only have two rooms and I wont let her sleep on the couch a lady's body to too fragile to sleep on a brutal couch like ours" she was right our couch is pretty hard "what about my room, she can sleep with me, my bed is big enough"

"I don't know Percy can you to actually get to bed without staying up until twelve" she looked over to Annabeth who was blushing up a storm "and you two cant be messing around" "MOM!" I blushed "you promise" "yes" I said eager to end the conversation "then I guess its ok, when are you going to be home"

"Two, three days tops" I responded the mist dissipated I turned to Annabeth who was half undressed and crawling into my bed "hey that's my bed" I complained "I know"

"Don't you think this is a little fast" "Percy it's just sleeping; besides we have known each other for almost 4 years" normally I would have went to a different bed but that was my bed and she sounded so convincing "hurry up seaweed brain my backs cold" I slowly walked over taking off my shirt, then my pants and for some reason I left my socks on. I got in and pulled the covers up to my shoulders and layed my arm over Annabeth

I was ready to pass out when I heard "I love you"Annabeth said "I love you too" I responded. Annabeth turned over and slowly puckered her lips. She looked so sweet and innocent I couldn't help it I leaned in for the kiss. My heart overflowed with warmth and happiness "best kiss ever" I quietly whispered into her ear "no best kiss yet"


	2. Chapter 2

**OLD JUDGEMENT**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The trip on the subway **_

My dream started when I was standing on a hill looking out to a beautiful ocean and a forest layered with mist wrapping the small hill as I was admiring the scenery trying to figure out where I am. (Because I don't even know what ocean I was looking at). "Ahhhhhhhhh" a man was running at me with full force away from what seemed like a tentacle. The tentacle finally caught up tripping him and pulling him back into the strangely mysterious forest "ahhhhhh –"

I sat bolt right up in the bed almost waking up Annabeth. Two campers were walking by the cabin window when I realized it was morning "(ting-ting-ting)" Grover was at the door I quickly ran to the door slipping on my pants in the process "hey Percy have you seen Anna–" he said looking to my bed "oh my gods Percy –" he said as I yanked him into the cabin "you have to be quiet, and no we didn't, she just wanted to sleep in here with me"

"Oh thank the gods" he said with relief in his voice "you guys didn't show up for diner last night I got a little worried so I came to check on you and now here I am"

"Ow" I complained "these underwear aren't really comfortable" I stretched out my pant and looked inside expecting to see my underwear but I wasn't wearing any. I quickly ran over to the bed "Annabeth"

"Oh good morning guys…wait its morning we completely missed dinner!" she started looking really worried, and tried to get out of bed but I forced to stay down "Annabeth" I shouted and she stopped struggling "are you wearing any clothes" she looked underneath the covers with a suspiciously scared face "Percy how could you" she ran into the bathroom with the blanket wrapped around her and started to cry "um I just gonna leave you to" Grover said as he ran out of the cabin. "Annabeth can you come out here so we can talk"

"NO" she bellowed "I didn't do that I promise I woke up and thought I was still wearing underwear but when I put my jeans on I wasn't.

"Really" she said still crying "yes, I would never do that to you" she slowly opened the door "well then where are they" she said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I have no idea" she looked at me wondering if she could still trust me "you can get me some new ones" I looked at her to see if she was serious.

Yep she was serious. I just got the fact that it's not easy arguing with Annabeth she will always win I guess that's what I get for dating a daughter of Athena.

As I was walking out of the Athena cabin with a bag of Annabeth's clothes I saw Chiron lecturing Travis and Connor Stoll. I'm sure it was one of there pranks. I had to jump behind the fire pit which was normally on but for some reason only a small flicker of ambers were sizzling I had to lay behind the fire pit for eight minutes before he finally went to the big house to play cards with our camp director Mr. D.

I rushed into the cabin but Annabeth wasn't sitting on the bed like she was earlier I looked back at the bathroom the shower was running and the lights were on so I went into the bathroom and placed her clothes on the sink ledge when I was about to walk out Annabeth called "Percy is that you" as she cut off the water "yeah, its me"

"Can you hand me a towel"

"Um… sure, wait I can dry you off" I slowly walked over to the shower "give me your hand"

"Um…okay whatever" she gave me her hand with a ("splash") she was dry

"Wow I didn't know you could dry other person that's amazing"

"I know I know" I said with a very selfishly proud smile "yeah shut up and get out"

Today is the last day of camp for the regulars I had to go back home with Annabeth I was so excited to have Annabeth stay with us and on top of that she was sleeping in my room with me

I spent most of my morning cleaning and packing so that when the cleaning harpies come to check for final inspection they won't eat all my stuff like the Minotaur horn I got first year. After I was done packing I was on my way to the camp van but I saw that the stand was open so I decided to stop and get some flowers for Annabeth unfortunately it came with a pink vase I am assuming was because of Aphrodite because as soon I touched the vase I felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Hey hurry up seaweed brain" Annabeth was standing on top of the hill waving down at me waiting next to Argus and Grover.

"Hey, I'm ready where's Chiron"

"The party ponies sent out a distress call he went to help" Argus said

"oh man I wanted to say goodbye to him that sucks" Annabeth said as she quivered her bottom lip "not to fear Grover's still here" we all laughed and gave our luggage to Argus who just threw them in the back of the camp van

We talked for about 5 minutes "don't worry I will get him back safely" Annabeth said snickering wildly" "yeah, yeah whatever" I said as me and Annabeth walk to the van "I'll miss you Grover" she shouted "me too" I said as we waved good bye

It didn't take to long to get to Manhattan, but Argus dropped us off at the lower east side subway entrance so in case we didn't want to walk we had another choice other than a cab

"So what, do you want to do walk, cab, or subway" Annabeth pondered the choices for a moment "lets take the subway" as she picked up her suit case and duffel bag and started walking down the steps into the subway station she seemed disturbed about something I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I knew something was off. I followed her down into the subway and as I walked towards the ticket kiosk and Annabeth. I heard a low throaty growl that shivers down my spine I turned no one was there except a homeless man looking into an old coffee cup I proceeded to the stand where Annabeth had already bought a ticket and was waiting for me. "Hurry up seaweed brain!"

We were waiting for the subway, Annabeth was taking a strange liking to ticket kiosk she liked a lot of architectural building not normally kiosk but apparently they hired the right guy or girl to build it. I started thinking about what it would be like with annabeth staying in my room in _my _bed! Suddenly a tall man wearing a pure black trench coat and a black & white rimmed fedora. Now I like the hat but this guy I freaking me out I was so focused on his hat that I didn't notice he was walking strait towards me and Annabeth I stood up defensively and pulled my pen out of my pocket putting my left hand o the cap ready to release riptide

The man flinched and continued to walk now if that's not I'M A MONSTER TRYING TO EAT YOU sign I don't know what is. "Calm down Perseus Jackson, I'm just here to say congrats" he said pointing to annabeth who hadn't even realized I had got up from the bench she just mindlessly stared at the kiosk "wait, what who are y–"and it just struck me who he was. Dr. Thorn, as the sub way approached a flash from the lights woke Annabeth from her trance as she looked in Dr. Thorn's direction he vanished just like he did when annabeth disappeared but she was still here I put my pen back into my pocket letting my tense shoulders relax Annabeth came over and touched my back "are you ready" she said with a sweet innocent tone "yeah, hey did you see anything"

"What are you talking about" she said with a confused look on her face "never mind, let's just go" we started walking into the first subway car

We waited for about 5 minutes before we felt the jolt of the acceleration from the engine and starting to move down the tunnel me and Annabeth were talking about how she bets my room wouldn't be clean I knew it wasn't but I opposed her anyway, after a while of arguing I started getting sleepy Annabeth had already passed out I looked around and realized everyone that was in the car had fallen asleep except for one person who was standing walking in our direction this was way to creepy I tried to stand but in the process I found myself falling to the ground as I looked up towards the person the last thing I saw was a hand reaching to cover my face.

**Please review sorry Im late just trying to revise the chapter hope you like it tell me any suggestions you have**


End file.
